Gladiator: Origins
by chrocaro
Summary: The story of how the Gladiator games came to Vegeta, and how it works into the original Gladiator story. (This is the second time that I've uploaded this. A kind few have requested it, and so here it is once more)
1. Beginings

Chapter 1

It's a calm and sunny day. The winds blow a cool wind and the sound of birds rings through the air. Lying in the middle of the woods was Goku and his toddler son Gohan. Goku was looking up at the sky, "Look at that son! It looks like a roasted chicken! Yum!" Goku said to the tiny child.

Gohans tiny arms reached to the sky, "Chiken!". Gohan said before falling over. The shock caused the toddler to begin crying, Goku leaned up and picked the child up. "Shh! Shh! Be strong my son. Especially because if your mothe-"

"My baby!" The cry of an angry Chi Chi came. Goku looked on in terror as the blur of fury that was his wife came hurling at him. She reached Goku and grabbed Gohan away from, calming her baby boy, "Oh my poor baby. What did your beast of a father do to you?"

Goku chuckled nervously, "Why did I have to do anything? He reached up to the sky and saw the chicken. Then he lost balance and fell over. You know, he wouldn't be so unbalanced if he knew martial arts."

"And be a hooligan! I'll not have it. It's bad enough he has a tail. He won't be raised a delinquent! As soon as he can speak he'll learn to read, then he'll learn math, then one day he'll be a scholar! And change the world." Chi Chi said, shooting down Goku's dream of having a fighter for a son.

Goku looked hurt, "Aw, but Chi Chi. He's already strong. Maybe I can teach him just a little bit. Just enough for him to gain some balance. Or at least how to use his tail." Goku pleaded.

Chi Chi grew a mean, scary look, as she leaned into Goku's face. "I said… No."

Goku had fought many battles, survived many close encounters, and even looked death in the eye. But if there was one thing he refused to cross, it was his wife. "OK. OK. Will you at least let him cheer for me at the next tournament?"

Chi Chi's face lit up, "But of course Goku. I may not let him fight, but he's your son. We will both be cheering for you." She sits next to Goku and kisses his cheek.

Goku wraps his arm around Chi Chi as they lay down and look back to the sky. "Tomorrow is gonna be fun. I can't wait to see the old gang again."

The sound of a crowd roaring fills the air now. Goku and Chi Chi stand in a crowd. The Ox King was with them as they made their way through the crowd. "Wow! The outcome is larger than the last one."

"I'm much more excited that they changed it to three years instead of five. I hope Piccolo shows up." Goku exclaimed.

Chi Chi looked upset, "You what? Goku, you nearly died last time you two fought."

Goku looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, but I'm much stronger than the last time." He looked to the sky, "And judging by the incoming ki I feel, so has Krillin and Yamcha."

Chi Chi looked up to the sky and saw a small aircraft. It was Bulmas. In the craft was Yamcha and Krillin with her. And soon the four friends were once again reunited.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed upon seeing his best friend, "Wow! Look at this! Already a family man huh?" He waved Goku down to his level, "So how was it? Everything you could dream about, right?"

Goku looked at his small bald friend with a curious look. "What was?"

Krillin shook his head, "Oh nothing." He pats Goku on the shoulder as he heads past him, '_Even after sex he's still as naïve and innocent as ever.'_

Yamcha placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, "It's good to see you Goku. I can't believe you're a dad. That's exciting. I hope to be one soon."

Bulma scoffed, "Yeah… No. That's not happening. Not for a looooong time!" The look on Yamcha's face would break a kittens heart. Bulma walked up to Goku and gave him a hug, then Chi Chi. "So what's the little guys name?"

"It's Gohan. I wanted to call him Einstein, but the little guy seemed to like Gohan better." Chi Chi answered with a hint of disappointment.

"Well that's cool. Naming him after your grandpa huh?" Bulma acknowledged, "Is he going to be a fighter t-"

"NO!" Chi Chi nearly screamed. "Uh, I mean, he's going to be a scholar."

Bulma was already behind Yamcha in defense, "That's nice."

"It's almost time for the preliminaries." Goku informed.

Chi Chi looked at him, "Oh, OK. Me and Dad will go find some seats." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You coming Bulma?"

Goku smiled and lead his group of friends away. In a matter of moments they were signed in and stretching.

"So where's Tien and Chiaotzu?" Goku asked, "And Roshi?"

"I don't know. After the fight with Piccolo I left to live with Bulma." Yamcha answered.

"Roshi decided to stay home this time. He figured he had better things to do." Krillin informed.

"Ah so still being a dirty old man huh?" Yamcha joked.

"Yes." Krillin laughed. " As far as the other two. Tien figured that he should continue his training alone with Chiaotzu. And last I heard, Launch was living with them. I'd say it'd be hard pressed to assume they'd be here." Krillin continued.

"Well then you'd be wrong." Tiens voice came.

Yamcha and Krillin were both startled. Goku stood up straight and smiled, "I thought I sensed you." Goku said offering his hand to Tien.

"There's no getting past you." Tien replied taking Gokus hand in response.

Goku chuckled, "Nope. Not even Piccolo over there." Goku tilted his head to a corner.

Krillin and Yamcha got defensive, "So you did notice." Piccolo said as he stepped from the shadows with an evil smirk.

"What kind of rival would I be if I didn't?" Goku pressed.

Piccolo walked over to Goku, "Don't be confused. We are in no way rivals. That would mean we'd be on equal levels. Your last three years of peace have softened you."

"And your three of training, have exhausted you. I'd say we're pretty equal." Goku replied.

Piccolo chuckled, "We'll see Goku. Be assured… Today you die." With those last words Piccolo turned around, cape flapping in the wind and left.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Krillin explained.

"Yeah… And he seems much stronger than last time. How are you gonna win this Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"I think Goku has bigger fish to fry." Tien butted in, "We may be friends Goku, but I fully plan on winning this tournament today. Even I have to go through both you and Piccolo."

Goku looked at his three eyed friend with a smirk, "That's what I hoped you'd say."

Tien nodded and left as well.

"Why do I get the feeling I should have stayed home today?" Krillin whined, "As long as I don't die again."

Goku laughed, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I can feel that you're stronger too. Just remember to breathe. Even if you fight me, if you can catch your breath, you might just gain the upper hand." Goku patted his friends shoulder. "Come on. Our numbers are up."

Krillin stayed a step behind, "Easy for him to say. It's like he's not even human sometimes."

"You're not lying." Yamcha responded. "Come on. Let's just hope Kami is on our side today."

Over the next few hours Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo all progressed to the finals. They were joined by a man with a high ego and pretty hair. During the break before the finals Goku and the group sat to eat. And thouhgh they had seen it countless times, the group minus Chi Chi and Ox, were still amazed by Goku's ability to inhale food.

"I don't get it. Where does it go? I mean by all means you should be as big as an ox!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Hey! I take offense to that." Ox King replied as he swallowed a whole hamhock.

"Sorry." She said quickly and fearfully. "So an interesting thing happened a couple weeks ago."

"Oh really?" Chi Chi asked, "What?"

Bulma looked incredibly excited, "So we were testing this new telescopic based radio microphone, to see if there was truly any life beyond our Solar system, and the crazy thing was something answered." She was giddy.

"That's great Bulma." Goku said continuing his attack on food.

"But the exciting was, they replied back, but not with some alien language, but in English. They actually replied back in our language. We communicated for a minute, and found out they were from some planet called Vegeta. I told them about Earth of course. They seemed really interested." Bulma continued excitedly, "But after I told them of Earth the signal cut out. It was bizarre but it was cool that there is life that can communicate fully with us."

"That's crazy." Yamcha replied, "But I guess it's about time. Too bad they live so deep that we had to use a deep space microphone to speak to them."

"They probably look funny anyways." Krillin joked.

Goku had stopped at this point, his face was a little more stony than usual. "Goku?" Chi Chi asked, "Are you OK?"

Goku looked at his wife, "Yeah. Just that name… Vegeta. Sounds really familiar. Like a distant dream like memory. I don't know. In anycase let's get cracking. I'm itching for a rematch between me and Piccolo." Goku said getting up from the table. He leaned over to his son that was sitting in Chi Chi's lap, "You gotta cheer for daddy, OK?"

Gohans little face brightened up, "Dady!"

Goku chuckled, and everyone at the table 'Aw'ed' at the sight.

Far away from the group sat old Kami at his watch tower. The old green man looked worried. Mr. Popo walked over to his master, "What is it Kami?"

"There is a great evil headed this was Popo… And I fear we may not be able to stop it's terrible plan…" Kami replied as his brow furrowed.

So here's another new story/prequel. Let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is already here.


	2. Challengers

Chapter 2

The fights had been ongoing. Krillin had taken on the egomaniac, much to his pleasure and won. Yamcha had met his match against Piccolo, who humiliated the poor man by causing him to fall out of the ring under his own weight.

Finally Tien and Goku were locked in a heated battle. Tien was wearing down. His speed was decreasing and his body felt heavy. Goku however was light and still as energetic as ever. With his power decreased Tien felt defeated.

"That's too bad. You should have rested more." Goku told him. "You push yourself too much."

Tien chuckled, "No matter what… You still seem to come out on top… What's your secret?" Tien asked through heavy breaths.

Goku walked over to him, "I don't know." Then with a smile pushed Tien over and off the ring.

"GOKU WINS!" The announcer screams.

The crowd goes wild under the victory. Chi Chi and Bulma cheer for Goku. "Wow! Isn't your daddy great!" Chi Chi said to her toddler as she made him cheer.

"This is great! Goku will win for sure!" the Ox king yelled.

"Yeah. Poor Yamcha though… I was hoping Piccolo wouldn't be allowed in but I guess they can't turn down a fighter… no matter if that person nearly killed and enslaved everyone." Bulma said nearly to herself.

The first rounds were over and the fighters got to break. Piccolo and Goku once more met, "You might prove challenge yet." Goku nodded and kept moving. Krillin right behind him, avoiding Piccolo. "I'm going to eat you in our rematch bald one."

Krillin moved up his step after hearing this. Goku found a spot under a shade and laid down, "Um Goku… What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in a nap. Just remember to breathe and you'll be fine. In the mean time just relax. There's 20 minutes before your fight." Goku spoke as he drifted off.

Krillin inhaled and exhaled, "You're right… You're right." He then sat down and meditated.

On the other side of the ring Piccolo was meditating as well. '_Piccolo. Can you hear me?'_ Kami's voice appeared in his mind.

"Not willingly. What is it you want?" Piccolo replied.

'_There's a threat approaching Earth. I need you to warn Goku and prepare yourself. This evil coming is very powerful and might just be strong enough to kill everyone on Earth.' _Kami kept on.

Piccolo chuckled, "Good. I've been hoping after I killed Goku there was another challenge."

'_You need to heed-'_

"No you need to heed my warning. Stay out of my head, or I might just end our existence willingly." Piccolo said ending the conversation. He came down from his floating meditation.

Kami shook his head in disappointment, "I don't know what to do Mr. Popo. I think we should prepare." Kami looks at Mr. Popo, "We can only let Goku and his friends take it from here." Mr. Popo nods in acknowledgment.

Goku was on the sidelines still resting as Krillin walked on to the martial arts stage. Krillin looked nervous and was sweating bullets. '_Aw man… I have to fight Piccolo… Again…' _Piccolo waits in the middle of the stage. His Arms crossed and his cape flowing. '_Please. Don't let me die. Again…'_

Krillin finally reaches the middle of the stage. Piccolo stared down upon him. He said not a word and the chilling gaze pierced Krillins soul. The announcer came up to them, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY?!" The crowd went wild, "OKAY! FIGHTERS! ARE YOU READY?!" Piccolo still said nothing and Krillin nodded nervously. "ALRIGHT! TAKE YOUR POSITIONS! ANNNNNNNNNNND… FIGHT!"

As soon as the announcer called for it Piccolo dropped into his fighting stance. Krillin did as well, closing his eyes and preparing himself. Piccolo grinned a vicious grin and took a step forward. Instantly he stopped and looked towards the sky. A look of terror on his face.

Krillin didn't take notice and threw himself at Piccolo. Catching him off guard and sending him flying out of the arena with a punch to Piccolo's face.

Krillin was in shock, "I did it… Ha ha! I did it!" The crowd cheered.

Piccolo got back up and dusted himself off. He was still distracted, and immediately looked at Goku.

Goku had gotten up and was also looking at the sky with great intent. Chi Ch took notice from far away and looked up as well. But she didn't get why. Then like an explosion in the sky, the air popped extremely loud.

The sound shockwave knocked people over in their seats. The entire audience now was forced to look to the sky. Out of it came several small orb shaped objects. These objects smashed into the ground outside of the arena.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer proclaimed, "IT SEEMS LIKE SOME SATELLITES HAVE FALLEN FROM THE SKY!"

Goku, Piccolo and the others that could flew out of the arena to meet the guests. The destruction was minimal, though still very destructive, and this put Goku on edge. There were five of these pods embedded in the ground. Goku took a step towards one and with a loud hiss it slowly opened. One by one they opened up. Goku, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin all prepared themselves for what was about to come out.

What did surprised them. Out of the first pod was a familiar face, but much older and battle scarred. It was Gokus face on a different body, "Hello son."

Goku was taken aback, "Son? I don't know you."

"Of course you don't Kakarot. I haven't seen you since you were born." The man replied.

Goku tilted his head in confusion, "Kakarot?"

The man chuckled as the others stretched and popped, "Your name."

"My name is not Kakarot. It's Goku." Goku replied.

The scarred man looked at him funny and looked like he was going to reply, "Bardock! Fall back. Get in contact with Raditz and have him meet us here." A man wearing a fancy armor growled.

"Yes sire." Bardock replied. He looked back at Goku, "We'll catch up soon, brat."

Bardock turned away from Goku and looked like he was trying to communicate with the device on his face. The one who spoke earlier stepped forward, now followed by A large bald man, a younger version of himself, and a short haired man. "So. You're Kakarot? I must say I've never met a more incompetent Saiyan in my life."

Bulma had caught up in the crowd and appeared as the Spiky headed man spoke. "Saiyan?" Bulma asked bringing attention to her, "From the planet Vegeta?"

"Yes. Who might you be human?" The man asked.

"My name is Bulma, and I communicated with your planet a week or so ago." She said excitedly.

"So you're the human… Interesting." The man said stroking his goatee. "I am King Vegeta. And I'm here to enslave your planet."

The announcer has just caught up, his mic and cameraman with him. "Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen. These invaders are coming to enslave all of planet Earth!" The arena let out a collective gasp.

Bulma looked stunned. Goku got defensive, "Don't count on it."

King Vegeta chuckled, "You can do very little to stop this Kakarot. A low class warrior against royalty? It's an amusing thought."

"If you lay a finger on anyone on this planet, I'm taking you down." Goku said in a stern unwavering voice.

The King smirked at Goku, "You think? Bardock!" The King yelled, still locked in a gaze with Goku.

"Yes sire?" Bardock replied.

"Where is Raditz?" He asked.

"He'll be here momentarily." Bardock said, "In fact…"

The devices on all the aliens heads beep as they look to the sky to see a streak of light flying towards them. The one they called Raditz had arrived.

"My apologies." Raditz landed on the ground, "I was finishing my sweep of the Earth. Everyone worth fighting is here my lord." Raditz looked towards Goku, "Hello brother. I would've come to see you if you hadn't blended in with the humans so well. Your power level is an embarrassment."

Goku still kept focus on the King, who turned his focus completely back on Goku, "As I was saying. We're here to enslave this planet… But… Because of the 'interesting' data Raditz has given us I've decided to give you a fair chance. A rare opportunity. It seems this select few has the strength to give us some kind of challenge. If your fighters can win against my son, and his men, we will leave this planet. Never to hear from us again." The King declared, "But… If we win, the most likely outcome, we enslave the planet. Taking over its resources and enslaving everyone."

Bulma tugged at Goku's shoulders, "Goku… I don't know if we can take this deal. They might be too powerful for-" Goku cuts her off.

"We'll take this deal. When you lose… You never return?" Goku asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there seems like another contest is to begin for the sake of all humanity!" The announcer continued.

"As much a fool as can be expected father. I say we just kill them all and go home. This plan is ridiculous." The younger version of the king replied.

The King chuckled, "Now, now Vegeta. That's the easy way out. Kakarot must learn." The King looks at Goku, "Very well. In an Earth days time we shall begin."

"Very well. But I suggest a change in location." Goku requested.

This got a laugh from all the Saiyans. The King looked at Goku with a smirk, "All in due time. For now we feast. You look well fed, so I assume the Earthlings can make a decent meal. Saiyans… Come!" The King commanded as he pushed past Goku and the crowd.

The young Vegeta stopped in front of Goku and looked past him to Bulma, "I like my women with fear in their eyes."

Yamcha stepped in front of Bulma, "I will kill you."

Vegeta looked to Yamcha, "That's cute. Kakarot!" He looked at Goku, "I hope you put up a good fight. I'd hate to kill you too quickly." Vegeta smirked as he followed behind his father. The rest of the Saiyans kept on moving without saying any other words.

The announcer quickly follwed behind the Saiyans. "Sir! If you could elaborate a little more on this-" His words were cut short when Vegeta quickly took a swipe at the camera, shattering it on impact.

Goku stared behind them. He looked serious, and his friends looked worried. Krillin walked up next to Goku, "Hey uh Goku… Um are you ok? You seem to be trembling…"

"He's scared that we can't defeat these aliens." Piccolo bluntly said.

"No. Not scared. I'm trembling with excitement." Goku said with a ever growing smirk.

Everyone looked at him with shock. Chi Chi looked angry, "Goku you can't be serious."

Goku looked at his wife, "But I am! Don't you all see? Here's the chance for us not to hold back and fight as hard as we possibly can."

"I wasn't planning on holding back today anyways. What makes this any different?" Piccolo asked.

"For one thing, you lost. For another now you can prove your strength to the universe!" Goku almost yelped with growing excitement.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, "Fine. But this changes nothing between us."

Goku nodded, "Now I must make a quick trip. If we're gonna fight these guys we're gonna need-"

"Senzu beans!" A very familiar voice yelled.

Everyone looked to the sky as a short, stout, fat man with a sword landed his air vehicle.

"Yajirobe!" Krillin yelled as they gathered.

"Hey. Korin wanted me to make sure that you guys had these. You're gonna need them." Yajirobe informed as he threw them a bag.

"Thanks! So Kami knew right?" Goku asked.

"Of course that old green dude knows everything. Apparently he told Piccolo. But I'm only here for the beans. Peace out! Don't die." Yajirobe yelled as he flew off.

Krillins face dropped, "Die… Right…" He looks to Goku, "So in our day of rest I think we should gather the Dragon Balls. We might need them…" Krillin suggested.

"Don't bother. The old man is having his servant gather them as we speak." Piccolo chimed in. "So where is this place of battle Goku?"

Goku looked up to the sky for a moment. He inhaled, "I don't know. But I refuse to fight here. Too many people will die if we do." Goku continued thinking. Then like a light went off, "Why don't we make an arena we can fight in."

"That will not be necessary." Bardock informed from behind them, "We will fight here tomorrow. No need to move to a location when we can fight here."

Goku stared down his apparent father, "You have no right to fight here."

"Oh?" Bardock said as he returned his sons stare, "We have all the right in the universe brat. And we will fight here. Now, I see that your concern is for the weakling spectators. Worry not. Our King will sit in the crowd watching he fights. The only deaths will be in the arena. That is the deal the King has allowed me to share with you." Bardock continued, not breaking away from the gaze Goku was giving him. Bardock sighed, "I don't know what you're staring at boy, but I guarantee you if you don't part your eyes from mine I will show you pain beyond all compare."

Goku smirked, "You can try."

The two identical Saiyans stared each other down Each of their power levels increasing slowly.

"Bardock! There's enough time for that tomorrow. The humans are bringing us food." Nappa the bald one said as he walked outside, "And you all are welcome to join us for your last meal. Especially the blue haired one. Our king is intrigued by you and would like for you to meet with him."

Bulma looked shocked. Yamcha stepped in front of her, "Like that will happen!"

Bulma gulped away her fears and put a hand on Yamchas shoulder, "No, it's fine. I actually would like to speak to the king about his terms anyways." She stepped forward, "Lead the way."

Nappa smiled with a villainous grin, "Right this way." He turned and walked forward. Everyone followed behind them. Goku leading the back with his wife and child.


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3

As they all sat around the large room, eating and admiring the bottomless pits these Saiayns had Bulma and Yamcha sat next to the King and his son. Piccolo and Krillin sat with Goku and his family, extended and immediate. And Krillin sat next to a nameless Saiyan who was always quiet but had this crazed look in his eye.

Goku, Bardock and Raditz seemed to be in a competition of who could eat more, quicker. Gohan laughed in his mothers arms, as she looked disgusted and frightened as her father sat behind her. Gohan tried to leave his mothers grasp and nearly fell over. His tail was revealed and Bardock stopped eating.

"So… It is possible." He said as he wiped his mouth.

"What's possible father?" Raditz asked.

"Mating with another species." Bardock answered as he pointed attention to Gohan.

Raditz looked disgusted, "That abomination probably isn't worth the Saiyan blood running in his veins. We should kill him."

Gohan may have been small but he could tell when someone bad was threatening him. It scared him and he began crying. Chi Chi was furious. Raditz started laughing, "He cries! What a pathetic child!"

Goku tried to get from his spot but found himself now in possession of the crying child. In a near invisible motion Chi chi had cleared her spot, got over Bardock and landing a square kick to Raditz's face. Surprisingly enough to the whole table, she landed her kick and sent Raditz flying.

Raditz caught himself and looked ready to kill. Chi Chi stood her ground, "Don't you dare threaten harm to my child again. Or you won't make it to tomorrow."

Raditz clenched his fist. He took a step to attack but was stopped by Bardock, "Sit."

"But this Earth woman-" Raditz tried saying.

"Kicked you over when you were off guard. An impressive feat for one with a power level a tenth of yours. Now sit down and leave it. She's the mother of a Saiyan child. She has more strength than we'll ever know." Bardock defended.

Raditz said nothing more as he sat down in a huff. Bardock returned to his seat. Chi Chi walked past him to hers, "Thank you."

"Do not thank me woman. I only give you the benefit of the doubt because you were strong enough to birth a Saiyan child without dying. That earns a bit of respect. But unless the halfbreed can fight he might end up useless either way." Bardock said as he downed the cup of wine I he had.

Chi Chi said nothing else as she returned to Goku's side.

On the other side of the table King Vegeta was in a deep conversation with Bulma.

"So what makes you think that when you lose this planet has anything to offer for more than a year?" King asked.

"Because I've been living on it for 25 years." Bulma replied.

The King laughed, "Fair enough. But again, what does it have to offer me?"

"How's your water on Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Poluted and poisonous." The King replied.

"Ours is not. That and we have filtration systems developed to keep it pure. Here." She offers him her glass of water, "Try it."

The King takes her offer and downs the glass in a gulp, "Mm. OK. But outside of water we can take as we please, what else is there?"

"Science. Intelligent minds like mine and my fathers." Bulma explained, "For example…" She looks for something to demonstrate, "The device on your head. May I see it?"

The King looks at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Let me show you." She told him offering out her hand. But instead of the Kings it was his son, Vegetas.

"Just take it. I'm curious how a human is-" He does not get a chance to speak before Bulma interrupts him.

"Wow. You guys have some intense circuitry. But not as intense as my brain. Here. Press the red button." She give Vegeta back the scouter.

He looks at her and scoff before pressing the button. "What? Did you make it squeak less?"

She smirks, "No, but if you press the button you'll find out."

Vegeta chuckles, "Fine." He presses the button on the side and the scouter projected a three dimensional hologram of the target he was trying to find.

The King was impressed, "How did you…"

"The device is some kind of scanner right? Which means it has a database of some sort and a viewing module for you guys to see the stats, right? So all I did was access the database, but intertwined it with the viewing module so that if it has information on the person it automatically gives you a full model with stats on that person." She said feeling proud of herself.

The King stroked his goatee, "You say there are more of you that can do things like this?"

"You mean engineering? Of course. How do you think we fly in the sky? My father is an aeronautic engineer and speaking of which, could probably take the design of your ships and instead of you having to take individual ships at a time make one large one to travel at the same speeds." She informed.

The King continued his grooming, "I see. Well. I must say I like this planet a little more. But… If we win, I will still take over this planet. It will still be under my rule and most of its inhabitants my slaves." The King said making Bulmas hopes crumble, "However. If there are a certain class of people on this planet that are worth keeping at their values they shall have it. You have earned your worth, so that's not a problem. Everyone else however… No guarantees."

Yamcha was tired of sitting back, "No guarantees! This is not some kind of game! It's killing innocents and enslaving them to your will. That's something I cannot allow."

"Oh? And what will you do about it little man?" Vegeta asked getting up.

"I will kill every single one of you. Especially you… You spiky haired bastard."

The room fell silent as the tensions rose. The King was not having it. "ENOUGH!" The boom of his voice was powerful, "This meal is over. Saiyans! Get some rest. Tomorrow we see what Earth has to offer in terms of combat."

The Saiyans all stood and began leaving. The King looked once more to Bulma, "You intrigue me Earth woman. You stand strong when you should crumble in my wake. May the rest of your planet be so courageous when my shadow blocks out its sun." His words were bittersweet as he left. Vegeta on his heels.

Goku and his family packed up to leave. Bulma and the rest walked over to them, "You're all welcome to stay in my suite at the island hotel."

"That will be great. Thank you Bulma." Chi Chi said.

"Yes, it will be. Let's get some rest guys. Tomorrow will be a hard fight. But we have to win." Goku said trying to cheer his team on. He looks at Piccolo, "You comin?"

"No. I'm going to meditate. I'll see you in the morning." Piccolo said as he left.

"Ok. Let's go." Goku directed.

They all nodded and left for the hotel. When they entered the suite everyone was astounded by the massive condo like room.

"There are two free rooms in that area. Krillin, Tien, and Ox King might have to share a room together. Goku and Chi Chi I'm sure would love to room together." Bulma said. "Dinner will be up in a few minutes." She left the room and went to her room.

"You can go put Gohan down Chi. I'm gonna stay out here for a minute anyways." Goku told his wife. Chi Chi nodded without a word and went into one of the free rooms. Goku turned to his friends, "How do you guys feel?"

"Horrified. How about you?" Krillin answered, "Oh wait! Excited, because you know… You're not exactly normal!"

"Goku I don't know how we're going to beat these guys. Their strength feels incredible." Yamcha said.

Goku smiled at his friend, "Trust me. These guys are flexing. We aren't. When it's time to battle fight as hard as you can. Show them the strength that Earth has."

Yamcha smiled, feeling better at Goku's encouragement. Tien shook his head, "Goku, this is easy for you to say. You're one of them. Your power severely passes ours."

Krillin and Yamcha grew frowns on their faces. Goku nodded his head, "Yes, but I'm fighting for Earth as well. I have too much to lose to lose. I Plan on winning. Who's with me?"

The three men standing next to their confident friend sucked up their doubts.

"I'm with you Goku. I just want to say… If I die, it was a pleasure being your friend." Krillin said.

"I second that." Yamcha repeated.

Tien took a second longer. "Agreed. Let's just hope they aren't nearly as strong as you."

Goku chuckled, "They aren't. Now… Let's get some food and head to bed. Especially you Tien. You need to sleep."

Tien scoffed, "I'll be fine."

From the doorway of the room she picked, Chi Chi called for Goku, "Goku… Come here please."

Goku looked at his wife. She looked unhappy, and he went to console her, "What's up Chi?" She pulled him into their room and closed the door. Goku looked surprised, and was even more when Chi Chi kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" He asked. The answer was a record breaking smack across his face, "Ah! What was that for?!"

"Because you're such an idiot!" Chi Chi yelled at him. "How dare you! What are you thinking? What happens if you die? What happens if you don't win?!" She was fighting back tears of frustration.

"Chi… I have to. I must fight. It's in my blood. And I won't die. I have to win. For you. For Gohan." Goku said looking at his infant. "I promise you I will beat them."

Goku pulled Chi Chi in for a hug and held her close. They stayed like that for a brief moment before breaking apart, "You better."

Goku smiled, "I promise. Now let's get some food." Goku said as he opened the door for Chi Chi. Before he left he looked at the sleeping toddler in his room. He took a moment, "Gohan… I'm scared son. I can't show it to them, but I can tell you. I'm absolutely terrified. But I'm going to win. For you." Goku kissed his son on the head as he left.

The next morning came rather quickly. Goku and friends were up and stretching. They had been preparing for the battle that was to come. Goku looked at his group, "Are you guys ready for this?"

They nodded silently. Goku nodded back and took off into the air as they headed for the tournament grounds. The place was packed with on lookers and a very nervous announcer. His face brightened up heavily upon seeing Goku.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our saviors are here!" He nearly screamed with tears running down his face.

The crowd went wild. Vegeta, Nappa, Bardock, Raditz and the other Saiyan looked at their competition.

"Well it's about time Kakarot! We've been waiting oh so patiently. Had you been a little longer, the little man with the loud voice might just have been our plaything." Vegeta said sinisterly.

Goku said nothing back as he stared down his opponent. Vegeta caught his glare as they seemed to be battling through thought. The voice of the King broke their gaze, "PEOPLE OF EARTH! TODAY IS THE DAY WE SEE JUST HOW POWERFUL THE WARRIORS OF EARTH ARE! IF THESE MEN FAIL, YOU WILL ALL FALL UNDER THE BOOT OF THE GREAT PLANET VEGETA!" This got a collective yell from the Saiyans. "FIGHT WELL KAKAROT! LET'S SEE HOW A SAIYAN FROM EARTH FIGHTS!" The King waved his hand as if to signal the beginning.

A bell rang and the first match was to begin.


	4. Preliminaries

Chapter 4

The first match was on, but no one actually was sure who was about to fight who. There was an awkward pause and a bit of uncomfortable shifting before Goku looked up at the King, "I apologize, but who's fighting who?"

The King looked down at them, "Hmm… I Thought it would have been obvious." The king said looking at the fighters. "Vegeta! Enlighten them!"

"Yes father!" Vegeta said in response. He looked directly at Kakarot, "We've been paired by random selection, as is accustomed. Since we couldn't wait to see who we fought we went ahead with the selection. Your small bald one is to take on the guard. The green one is to take on Raditz. Three eyes and Nappa are to fight. Bardock will be fighting Scarface, and last but not least… It's you and me Kakarot."

Vegetas smirk was devilish and evil beyond all reasoning. Goku returned the smirk. "Very well. Krillin, you're up first!" Goku said as he headed off the stage.

Krillin looked at Goku like he was crazy, "But I-"

"Come shorty! It's time for you to earn your death!" The Saiyan called from across the ring, "Just don't die to easily!"

Krillin gulped and started to sweat, "Oh great..,"

"Don't worry Krillin! You've got this, just use your full power!" Goku called from the side, "You can win!"

Krillin looked back at Goku and gave a nervous nod. '_I hope you're right Goku. Lord knows I can't die again.'_

The Saiyan charged his full strength. His aura a harsh and malicious red. He laughed an evil laugh that made Krillin feel sick to his stomach. He swallowed back the vomit that tried to fight its way out.

'_OK… Here I go.'_ In similar fashion Krillin growled low and slowly began to roar. His power fully extending past his opponent. His aura as light blue as the sky. He let out a large yell and reached his peak. He then stared down his opponent who was unwavering in his stance.

They stared but for a moment before they charged at each other. At first the Saiyan seemed to have the upper hand. He had disappeared behind Krillin and smacked him to the ground, before leaping into the air t bury his foot into Krillins chest. Krillin rolled out of the way and, using his arms, thrusted his foot into the Saiyans face, knocking the Saiyan into the sky.

In that brief instance Krilli leapt into the air bringing his fist down upon his opponents face. The Saiyan bolted down to the arena, briefly catching himself before hitting the stone. Krillin was hot on his tail, but not expecting the saiyan to catch himself was caught off guard as the Saiyan threw an energy blast in his face. The attack was powerful enough to stun Krillin as it threw him to the other side of the arena.

Krillin got to his feet and saw the Saiyan charging another blast. "Let's see you take this one to the face!"

Krillin reacted immediately put his hand in the sky, "I was hoping I would get to try this." A small ball of light appeared. Everyone from the Saiyan side laughed. Goku and company stayed quiet and just kept watch. Krilin moved his arm in a circular motion and made the beam circle around and connect.

The Saiyan was almost through charging his attack. Krillin kept his arm up and continued rotating his arm. The once ball of light rotated and became like a disk. The disk was spinning at a high speed.

The Saiyan had reached his peak, "Now die!" The Saiyan pushed his hand forward and released his attack. It flew at Krillin like lightning. In that flash Krillin had to react.

'_Please work!' _He hoped, "Destructo Disk!" He yelled as he threw his energy disk. It flew equally as fast and when the two met a spectacular thing happened. The disk cut through the Saiyans blast and cut through the Saiyan.

There was silence as the Saiyan just stood there. He coughed up some blood, "But… but how… This is impossible…" The Saiyan fell forward. But as he hit his knees his torso fell backwards, and his lower half continued forward. The wounds were cauterized and there was no blood to be seen.

Krillin was victorious. The stadium went wild. Krillin sighed a sigh of relief. "SILENCE!" The King yelled. The stadium was once again back to silence, "IT SEEMS THAT EARTH HAS SOME SURPRISES AMONGST ITS FIGHTERS. THE FIRST MATCH GOES TO EARTH! YOU MAY CONTINUE YOUR CHEER!" The king proclaimed as the stadium went wild. The king turned his attention to the stage attendants, "Humans! Clean that trash of that arena!"

In fright the attendants moved quickly. Krillin walked off stage and was greeted with congrats and pats on the back. He was making his way and ran into Piccolo. "Uh… Hey…"

"Had you used that kind of power against me in a real match, you would have earned that victory." Piccolo offered his hand, "Well done." Krillin took it.

"Thanks." Piccolo nodded as he walked forward onto the stage.

Raditz was about to step on stage when Bardock stopped him, "Listen. Seeing what we've just seen do not take this fight lightly. There's more to these fighters than meets the eye."

Raditz scoffed, "I have this father. There's no way a green piece of garbage will defeat me." Raditz shook his fathers hand off of him. He then stepped on stage where Piccolo had been loosening up. He chuckled, "Hey greeny! I offer you an easy out. To see whose power is truly better."

Piccolo looked at him with no emotion, "Very well. What is your offer?"

"A full power attack. One go. To see who's attack is the better! Like the last two! What do you think?" Raditz asked.

Piccolo chuckled, "Fine! Let's!"

The bell rang and the second match was to begin. Immediately both fighters charged to their fullest extent. Piccolo brought his fingers to his head and Raditz brought his up. They began charging their attacks. In what seemed like an eternity of waiting both fighters seemed ready.

"Are you ready?!" Raditz nearly screamed. Piccolo looked up and nodded, "Very well! Double S-" Before Raditz could even finish his attacks name A hole the size of a large plate appeared in his chest.

Piccolo had extended his arms and two fingers. Purple lightning discharged from his arm. "You focus too much on your attacks name. That one was called Special Beam Canon." He looked at Goku, "That was supposed to kill you. Another time perhaps."

Goku smirked and nodded.

Raditz had fallen. The hole in his body causing a bloody mess on the tile. He was convulsing and holding on to what life he had left. He looked over to his father and reached out, "F-f-father… H-h-h-h-help me-me…"

Bardock looked at his son with disappointment. "You were warned. Now die with what honor you have left."

Raditz almost looked sad when he died. Piccolo had left the stage and the King was looking more and more irritated. The crowd was going wild, but stopped when the king stood up. "THAT'S TWO DOWN! EARTH IS IN THE LEAD. ONE MORE VICTORY WILL SEAL EARTHS FATE! BEGIN THE NEXT MATCH!"

Next up was Tien. He was stretching and loosening up. Across the field was Nappa. The big bald Saiyan. He was looking at Tien and grinning. Bardock came up to him, "Like I told my fool of a son, do not underestimate these humans. If you lose this match we lose Earth."

Nappa looked at him, "Your concern is touching Bardock. But I am a first class saiyan. I know what I'm doing. In fact, I'll fight this human without armor." Nappa started removing his armor. He chuckled, "Doesn't seem to be helping us anyway. Two of ours dead in complete armor, and none of them in any. I'd say I'm going to enjoy this fight."

Bardock looked with discontent at Nappa. But stepped back and let his associate proceed. Nappa cracked his knuckles and walked onto the arena floor.

Tien was making his way up, but was stopped by Goku. "Tien. Be careful. I know you can feel this ones power. He is extremely powerful."

Tien nodded, "I feel it. I don't plan on this being easy, but I was hoping it wouldn't be. If I die today, I want to thank you."

"For what?" Goku asked.

"For being a good friend." Tien replied as he offered his hand to Goku. Goku took it and they parted.

Nappa was standing directly in the center, "Well? Have you said your last good byes?"

"Have you?" Tien replied meeting Nappa in the center. The two men stared at each other. Nappa towering over Tien by at least a foot. "I might have a request of you." Tien said breaking the silence.

"A last request is it? What is it?" Nappa asked.

"A fist fight. No powers. Maybe flight, but nothing else. I think that's a fair request." Tien said.

Nappa began laughing, "A fist fight he says! Oh you have some balls, but I accept."

The arena got extremely tense and quiet. Tien was in his fighting stance, as was Nappa. They took another moment to size each other up, and at the slightest noise from the smallest piece of popcorn hitting the ground in the very large crowd the fight began.

Fists and feet were flying. Tien was pushing the attack and keeping Nappa on his toes. In a sheer stroke of luck, Tien tripped Nappa up and with a hard and devastating punch Nappa fell and smashed against the edge of the arena. His body disintegrated the stage. Nothing but dust filled the air.

Tien jumped back and prepped himself for the next attack. The dust was still in the air. The next moment it was gone. The wind from Nappas energy blew away all debris from around him. He levitated back to his feet and popped his neck.

Tien was apprehensive of the situation, he took a step back. Nappa swished spit around in his mouth before spitting out a large glob of bloody spit. He cracked his neck and looked at Tien, "OK you've had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Nappa balled his fists and lowered himself breathing out in a low growl. His body slowly surrounded with an electric current. He began chuckling, "Now… Which arm did you hit me with?"

Tien did not moved but kept his composure. His right arm up in defense. Nappa took notice of it and laughed, "Very well." Then with lightning quick speed slammed his arm into Tiens. The pain was inconceivable as his right hand went red with blood. The pressure of the rush of blood was immense and Tien was stunned from the pain.

Nappa leapt into the air and came crashing back down upon Tien. Tien in reaction threw his arm up to defend himself. When Nappa brought his fist down on Tien all of his surrounding energy sliced right through Tiens arm. Cutting it right in half. The arm split away from Tien and all that pressure built up in it sent it flying across the arena floor. Tien dropped to his knees and held the nub where his fist used to be attached. He screamed in pain.

The crowd was horrified and Nappa began laughing hysterically. "Did you see that?! It came right the fuck off! And that distance? Whoo! Ha Ha Ha!" Nappa walked over to Tiens discarded arm. Its blood nearly drained when he picked it up. He sniffed the arm, "Now that's interesting! Human blood actually smells kind of good! I wonder how human meat tastes?" In a flash Nappa cooked the arm and took a large bite out of it.

Tien looked in horror as this monster ate his arm. Nappa chewed a couple more times and then swallowed his bite. "Hmm, not bad. Some choice seasoning and this would be quite delicious." Nappa chucked the arm to the side.

It landed in front of Bardock, who looked disgusted, "That was unnecessary."

Nappa heard but shrugged his shoulders, "Call it what you will, but I have a fight to win." Nappa looked back at Tien , "Are you ready?"

Tiens eyes had black circles around them, his arm and left hand covered in blood. "You bastard…"

Nappa chuckled, "Sticks and stones." He took two steps forward and Tien shoved his good arm forward. Two fingers slightly curved, the others balled up. He looked at Nappa with pure hatred. Nappa stopped, "Ah, so it would seem that our agreement is broken. Mainly due to me, but I was never any good at following the rules anyhow. Well come on! Hit me with your best shot."

Nappa opened himself up to attack. Grinning as evilly as he could muster. Tiens vision was fading. His life was flashing before his eyes. All those he loved, hated, made him who he was, everyone. His last thought came to him, "I'm sorry Chiaotzu… I failed. I'll see you again soon."

"Come on! Stop babbling! Hit me!" Nappa taunted.

Tien gritted his teeth and focused, "Tri-Beam!" He screamed as he exhausted his last bit of strength to hit Nappa. A like a wave of destruction it engulfed Nappa. There was a small yell from Nappa as once again, dust and debris filled the air. The crowd was silent. The fighters from both ends were silent. There was an unease that sat in the air like the debris that was floating in it.

Tien started to chuckle. He felt victorious. His life was slowly fading. And in the last instant of his life all he heard was the laughter of his opponent. Nappa had started laughing as he came back onto the arena. He was burned but not dead. His feet landed on the ground and his laughter filled the arena.

Tien was horrified. Here he had tried his best to kill the massive Saiyan, but his power was too weak. Nappa walked over to him, "That was a very nice attack. Had you not been dying I think you might have won that. But…" Nappa placed his foot on top of Tiens head, "You failed."

Tien felt like crying, but he refused to give the Saiyan the benefit of the doubt. Instead he chuckled, "You may have won this fight Saiyan… But I promise you… In time, you will meet the same fate."

Nappa lowered himself, "I hope your right human. To keep fighting to the very end is exactly how I plan on going out." He whispered, "Before you die I'm going to let you know something… You've earned your death. And for that you've gained my highest respect. Die well human. May we fight again in the next life."

Tien smirked, "And what will happen… If I kill a dea-" He was unable to finish his sentence before his last breath left his body. Nappa removed his foot and picked Tiens body up. He walked it over to Goku.

"You're friend earned his death Kakarot. I hope you earn yours." Nappa said tossing Tiens body down to Goku.

Goku never broke eye contact as he caught Tien and slowly lowered him down. Nappa walked away and the King stood tall. "VICTORY BELONGS TO US! EARTH IS STILL IN THE LEAD! BUT WE SHALL SEE WHAT THE NEXT MATCH HOLDS! BUT BEFORE WE GET THERE, WE SHALL TAKE A 15 MINUTE INTERMISSION! GET WITH YOUR LOVED ONES, AND TELL THEM YOU LOVE THEM! YOU MAY NOT GET THE CHANCE EVER AGAIN!" King Vegeta spoke.

Nappa stepped off the stage and passed by Bardock and Vegeta. Both looking unimpressed. Nappa began putting his armor back on, "That was not the fight I expected. But it was the outcome. You were right Bardock…" Nappa said with a hint of spite, "These humans are not to be taken lightly." Bardock nodded in agreement, "Now to find some of this wine stuff and get the taste of flesh out of my mouth. It's a good thing humans aren't a source of food, other wise we'd starve." Nappa said leaving.

Bardock smirked in amusement but turned back to look across the stage to see his son and friends mourning Tien. "Look at those weaklings. Mourning the death of their friend. They should be preparing for the next match." Vegeta said from behind Bardock.

"I agree with your sentiment there your highness. But at this point there isn't much preparation the next fighter can do against me." Bardock said analytically.

Vegeta chuckled, "Oh is that right? Did we not just say not to take the humans lightly? Your words I believe." Vegeta said mocking him.

"If I had a better fighter as an opponent I would. That scar faced shit has the most boastful attitude of the whole group. I bet you he's even unsatisfying to that blue haired woman." Bardock joked.

"Yes… That Bulma woman seems pretty interesting. And annoying." Vegeta said thinking about her.

Bardock was now the one chuckling, "Oh? Bulma is it? Did the Prince of Saiyans maybe decide on a mate?" Bardock teased.

Vegeta scrunched his face up, "Of course not you low class bastard! If anything I'd make her one of my whores and once she's been used I'll feed her to the beasts." Vegeta defended himself.

Bardock smirked, "Of course my Prince. Forgive me." He replied sarcastically bowing.

Vegeta was unhappy in his teasing, "I hope the scar faced one is the strongest of the group and kills you slowly." Vegeta gritted his teeth and whispered under his breath, "A mate. How ridiculous."

Yamcha and Krillin were holding back their tears and gritting their teeth. Goku looked mournful, but knew he could mourn later. He turned to Yamcha, "Yamcha, there will be time to mourn Tien. But for now it's time to prepare yourself. You have the hardest match of your life coming up."

Yamcha looked at Goku, "What do you mean?"

"That man you're about to fight… He is incredibly strong. Even stronger than the one that killed Nappa." Goku informed, "He will show you no mercy. If you have to, give up. Don't try to be a hero." Goku warned his friend.

Yamcha looked offended, "You must think so little of my fighting abilities. I will win this fight. Then I will bury my best friend." Yamcha pushed by Goku.

Krillin went after Yamcha but Goku stopped him. Krillin looked up at Goku. Goku was shaking his head for Krillin not to pursue Yamcha. Yamcha in the meantime was stretching out and preparing himself for his fight.

In no time the intermission was over. The people crowded the arena and sat in wait. Bardock and Yamcha stepped on to the stage. Bardock had left his armor on. His stare icy and threatening. Yamcha returned the stare. It was full of hatred and anger. He faced Bardock down and the two men balled their fists and waited for the bell.

It rang and in the blink of an eye Yamcha had exploded towards Bardock. Moving so fast that no one in the audience knew what had happened until Yamcha reappeared. His fist planted in the cheek of Bardock. There was a collective gasp from the audience. Bardock had not moved. The punch had connected and the sound from it would scare thunder away. But Bardock stood there unphased. He crossed his arms, "Was that all?"

Yamcha, his pride hurt attacked as fast and as hard as he could. Blow after blow connecting to Bardock without fail, and Bardock standing there unphased. Yamcha reared back and threw a kick at Bardock. Bardock blocked the kick and grabbed Yamchas leg.

"I've had enough of this." Bardock said as he took Yamcha and slammed him into the arena. Over and over again, cracking the arena as Yamchas body hit. Bardock tossed Yamcha into the center, "I almost had high hopes for you. That last human put up an impressive bout against Nappa. But after he died, I could tell that your emotions would get the best of you. Your attacks were unfocused and just exerts of power." Yamcha was trying to get up. Bardock was walking over to his battered form, "Here's what a focused attack feels like."

Bardock planted a heavy and solid kick into Yamchas side. His body filled with pain as he lifted slightly into the air. He raised enough into the air that Bardock planted his fist into Yamchas jaw, spinning him into a violent twirl as he hit the ground. He stopped moving as he laid still on the ground. He coughed up blood and held his side.

Bardock walked over to Yamcha once again and pushed him over on his back, "You look like you're ready to die…"

"Yamcha! Just give up!" Goku yelled from the side.

Yamcha just coughed up more blood. He looked at Goku and was trying to speak. Bardock looked at Goku, "Oh. Is that the plan. I have a better plan." Bardock placed his foot on Yamchas leg right above the knee, "Death is too good for you." Bardock leaned over and grabbing Yamchas foot pulled up and snapped Yamchas leg.

Yamcha screamed in agony as Bardock brought his hand down on Yamchas shin, snapping his lower leg as well. It was horrendous for anyone to watch. After Bardock finished he dropped Yamchas leg and looked over at his son. "It should have been me to fight you."

Goku had rushed over to where Yamcha was and proceeded to pull out the bag of senzu beans. In a quick instant Bardock blasted the bag and incinerated it. "Not today. Let his leg heal naturally" And with that Bardock walked off. "The fight is over. I've won."

Goku stared angrily into the back of his fathers head. He took Yamcha off the stage and rushed him to the on deck doctors.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS TIED UP! IT'S ANYBODY'S GAME NOW. NEXT UP! KAKAROT VERSUS MY SON! PRINCE VEGETA!" King Vegeta announced.

Vegeta smirked and loosened up on the way to the stage. Goku was trying to take care of Yamcha. Krillin walked up behind him, "Hey. I'll stay here. Go show them what it means to mess with Earth."

Goku looked at Krillin. In a short nod of agreement he looked at Yamcha, "I'll take care of this. And then I'll take care of my father."

Yamcha through strained teeth nodded as he fought back the pain.

Goku stood up and slowly made his way to the stage.

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Here you go! Rate and review and all that shizz!


	5. Deciding Battle

Chapter 5

Goku and Vegeta made center stage. The two stared each other down. Vegeta had an evil look on his face. Goku looked stern and ready to fight.

They both lowered into fighting stances. Vegeta brought his fist back and hand up in defense. Goku lowered his body with arms out and ready. The King got up from his perch.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF EARTH! THIS IS THE FINAL BOUT THAT DECIDES THE FATE OF THIS PLANET!" The King exclaimed.

Vegeta waiting for the signal looked to Goku, "I hope you're ready Kakarot. I will not go easy on you."

Goku smirked, "I'd be insulted if you did."

"BEGIN!" The King yelled.

As soon as it was said Vegeta flew at Goku as fast as he could with his hands dropped to his side. Not expecting the speed at which Vegeta flew at him Goku was unable to defend against his attack. Vegetas forehead met Gokus and knocked him backwards. When his feet were in the air Vegeta grabbed his foot and flung him around, smashing Goku into the ground. The arena practically shattered underneath the pressure of which Gokus body hit.

Vegeta was laughing, "This better not be all from the great Kaka-"

Goku reached up from the dust and snatched Vegeta up by his throat as he returned the favor, slamming Vegeta into the ground as he sat across his chest and began assaulting his face with hits. Vegeta cocked his head to the side, causing Goku to miss and plant his fist in the ground.

Vegeta took this opportunity to flip Goku over him. As Goku hit both he and Vegeta jumped to their feet for a stand off. The crowd was going wild. Vegeta and Goku circled around the ring.

On the sidelines Bardock was watching intently. Nappa came up and placed his hand on Bardocks shoulder, "The King would like to see you."

Bardock looked at the man, "Very well."

Bardock reached the platform where the King watched the battle. "You called for me sire?"

The King nodded and motioned for Bardock to join him at his side. The fight was booming outside as The king looked at Bardock, "In your honest opinion, where do we stand in this fight. Between our children who has the advantage? And don't think that because I'm your King you have to please me." The King informed.

Bardock observed the fight a bit more. Goku was leading Vegeta in through his defense then unleashing his own attack. In all sense of the word, they were equal. "It could go either way sire. I see them both being able to take this fight but if I had to give the edge to someone, it'd be the Prince. He's willing to do what's necessary to win, and Kakarot is not. Kakarot is not willing to sacrifice any one for his sake."

The King smirked, "I appreciate your honesty."

A giant crack brought their attention back to the arena. Vegeta and Goku were pressed back from each other, blood and sweat streamed from their face and bodies. They were breathing heavily.

"I'll admit it. This battle is much harder than I was expecting." Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta growled, "Do not mock me Kakarot. I will kill you before the day is done."

Goku smirked, "You've got a long while before that happens."

Vegeta stood up as tall as he could, "Or maybe I'll kill you now." Vegeta lifted up into the sky, "And I'll bury you and everyone you love beneath this arena!"

Vegetas aura burst with a malicious burning violet light. His hands raised as a ball of energy grew in his hands. Goku dropped back, hands pulled to his side. He powers up, his aura a bright and courageous blue. In his palms a giant orb appeared.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku chants as he powers himself up to full capacity. Vegeta looks down upon him, "Gallick Gun!"

Vegeta pushes his arms forward and down at Goku. Goku returns fire as he throws his forward and up. "HA!"

The blasts burst towards each other and connect in mid air. The impact pushed everyone in the arena back into their seats. Goku felt the weight of Vegetas blast on him as it pushed him into the arena. He kept his composure, but was losing ground, '_Damn! I didn't think I had to use this yet!'_

Goku pushed upwards and screamed, "KAIO-KEN!" His once blue aura turned red and exploded upward towards Vegeta.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and pushed down. This battle once again was on even ground. '_This is ridiculous! I am a prince! I am of royal blood!'_ Vegeta pressed harder upon Goku, "And I'll be Damned if I Am Defeated By A Low Class Warrior Like You!" Vegetas blast increases in his anger.

Once again Goku was under Vegetas heel, and the pressure was once again on. Goku was about to break. He couldn't do this much longer, "I… I can't… Fail!" Goku forced his power up and he screamed, "KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"

His power explodes much further than it ever had before. His blast overtook Vegetas blast in an instant. Vegeta did not expect this turn of events and Goku's blast engulfed him as it did his attack.

In the blink of an eye, the battle had evaporated. Goku dropped to his knees as he gasped for air. His body was trembling in pain and excitement. He looked up to see an ever growing black dot get closer as Vegeta fell from the sky. His body hit the arena with a deafening thud. Goku forced himself up to see his opponent. Vegeta looked unconscious.

The King was holding his anger in well as he stood to proclaim the victor. Goku reached Vegteta and dropped again as he leaned in to check his opponents pulse. As his hand reaches Vegetas wrist, Vegeta awakens as he grabs Gokus arm and pulls him in to land a heavy blow to Gokus face.

Goku is sent across the arena floor as Vegeta leaps into the air, bringing his foot down into Gokus gut. Goku spits blood out as his opponents foot digs deeper into him, "Did you think that you could kill me that easily?! Did you think it would be that easy?! Me?! The Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta wildly exclaimed as he pressed deeper.

From the sidelines Krillin and Yamcha looked concerned, "He's going to kill him!" Krillin yelled.

Even Piccolo, who hated Goku, had to admit that he was unhappy with this outcome. '_Come on Goku. You can beat him.'_

Goku was struggling to defend himself, but he couldn't. He pushed his body to its limits and it has given it up, '_Damn it! I can't win like this…'_

In Gokus mind his wife and child flashed before him. He could see his life before him. The battles he had, the victories he gained. The friends he made. The last flash was that again of his son, "Daddy!" Was all he could hear.

Then he heard it again, and he snapped back to life, "Daddy!" Goku looked to the side, and there was his son crying and running into the arena, "Stop hurting my Daddy!" The toddler screamed.

Vegeta looked at the toddler but did not expect to see the child flying at him at lightning speed. What was even more shocking was the impact that came next. It knocked the breath out of Vegeta as it slid him across the floor. As he recovered, holding his now broken ribs he looked at the child with murderous intent.

Piccolo watching from the side took immediate notice of the power the child had. '_That power is incredible. The boy could come in handy one day.'_

Vegeta walked over to the child, whose power seems to have dissipated. "You stupid child. I will kill you now. While your clown of a father watches. Then I will kill him." Vegeta said as he raised his hand to bring down upon Gohans head.

The King stood from his perch, "HALT VEGETA!"

Vegeta stopped in mid swing and looked at his father in confusion. "Why?!"

The King floated down into the ring, "Because son. You've won." The King looked to the crowd, "WE'VE WON! EARTH IS OURS!" There was a collective gasp throughout the arena. "BUT I'M FEELING GENEROUS. YOU SEE, I HAVE BEEN UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT HUMANS WERE WEAK. BUT AFTER TODAYS DISPLAY, I WOULD LIKE TO ENFORCE A NEW CLASS SYSTEM. YOU WILL ALL BE JUDGE ON YOUR USEFULNESS AND PLACED INTO A DIFFERENT CLASS." The King informed. "YOU WILL BE VISITED BY AN ELITE SAIYAN WITHIN THE WEEK WHO WILL JUDGE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS. THOSE DEEMED FIRST CLASS WILL GET TO LIVE FREELY HERE ON EARTH AND BE AMBASSADORS TO YOUR PLANET. THOSE SECOND CLASS WILL WORK FOR THE FIRST CLASS, SAIYAN AND HUMAN. AND FINALLY… THOSE DEEMED THIRD CLASS… YOU WILL BE SLAVES." The King said sinisterly, "DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO HIDE. THANKS TO YOUR BELOVED BULMA BRIEFS, WE NOW HAVE A WAY TO SCAN AND SEE WHAT YOUR WORTH IS. YOU MAY THANK HER."

Bulma tried to hide away in her seat as she received a ton of dirty looks. Luckily she was near an exit seat and quickly made an exit. The crowd quickly followed as the King signaled for the Siayans to follow him back to the perch.

Vegeta looked back at Gokus body as his friends rushed to his side. Vegeta floated up to the Kings perch and brought his fathers attention to him, "What are you doing! These people are not worthy of even licking the dirt from my feet. Fuck from Raditz's dead feet, and you want to give them a class system?" Vegeta was livid.

"Do not be sore with me son! You will respect my decision, and follow my orders!" The King told him.

Vegeta got in his fathers face, "You took my victory from me! I was about to kill Kakarot and his brat, and you-" Vegeta was interrupted when his father smacked him into a wall.

The King grabbed his son by the face, "I took nothing from you. I have plans for Kakarot and his brat. In fact, those fighters that survived their battles, I have plans for. So don't you dare, question me." The King let Vegetas face go, as Vegeta hit the ground, "Now go get healed up. Bardock! Send a signal to Planet Vegeta and get more soldiers down here." Bardock nodded and went to work, "And have them bring more scouters! That woman has some work to do." The King looked at Nappa, "Get dressed and go find her."

Nappa nodded and walked towards the balcony. He stopped at the recovered Vegeta, "I'll make sure that she is appropriate for you, my Prince." Nappa chuckled as he took off.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he was once again left alone with his father. No words were spoken as he took off.

Here it is. The official next chapter.


End file.
